Jack Vs Bunny: Frost's Revenge!
by Chrissyxo91
Summary: Winter is a tough and unforgiving season with little mercy. Sure it starts out with a few innocent snowflakes... But it snowballs out of control pretty quickly and the smart know when to take shelter. Unfortunately sometimes smart people get fooled by the innocent act. Follow-up to Jack vs. Bunny: Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

Jack vs Bunny: Frost's revenge!

Chapter 1

Cook off!

Summery: **Winter is a tough and unforgiving season with little mercy. Sure it starts out with a few innocent snowflakes... But it **_**snowballs **_**out of control pretty quickly and the smart know when to take shelter. Unfortunately sometimes smart people get fooled by the innocent act.** This story is a continuation to my other story Jack Vs. Bunny: Let the games begin! And I highly recommend you read that story first. However, I am aware that some of you are rebels and will read this story first anyways. To whom I say, All the power to you, you little anarchist. Haha. But seriously, READ IT! *Super serious face! * lol Jk! :)

**Disclaimer: In Sugars review she gave me the rights to Jack Frost! So Yes I do own- Wait Whats this?! It says Jack Froost! Who's HE!? *Crys ***

**So no I do not own Jack Frost or ROTG. DAMN YOU SUGAR! ;)**

**Thanks to **Batgirl13 ** For giving me the idea. Hugs!**

* * *

A few days later after Jack finally cooled down after the whole _drag_ incident he demanded a rematch.

"I want to do another competition!" Jack said suddenly as he stormed into the warren. Bunny who was tending to his flowers laid down his watering can and stared at the other, somewhat surprised by the sudden entrance.

"Looking for another excuse to play dress up Jackie?" Bunny asked.

"I was thinking of a different kind of forfeit." Jack responded leaning against a tree and staring darkly at the other. He was _not _bothered by the dress up comment. At least that's what he told to himself. Bunny's eyebrow went up a quarter of an inch, intrigued.

"Oh yea? What do you have in mind?" Jack smirked.

"Simple, the loser has to do a dare the other suggests." Jacks smirk grew. "Any dare. No if's, and's, or but's." Jacks smile took on a feral gleam that any animal would recognize as a challenge. Of course our Pooka noticed.

"I see you already got something in mind there. Care to share?" Bunny tried hard to pretend he wasn't bothered by the threat Jack's smile promised and he checked his nails as if he really didn't care what the answer was. Jack wasn't fooled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Was his only response.

"Fine, What game do you want to play?" Bunny asked only slightly unnerved. Jack just shook his head.

"I never said game. I said a competition. Specificity a cooking competition. Judged by the others. Tooth, North, and Sandy already agreed." Bunny's face dropped a bit in shock and his head snapped away from his nails to Jacks face quickly.

"A cooking competition?" Bunny asked. "You can cook?" Jack shrugged.

"Maybe I can, Maybe I can't." Was his cryptic response. Bunny chuckled. He doubted the Jack Frost could cook anything. I mean how can a spirit of winter _cook_ anything. This would be like taking candy from a baby. Not that he would ever do that.

"Heh, sure Frost. You wanna have a cooking contest, we will have a cooking contest." Bunny smiled. Now he just needed to think of a good dare for Jack to have to do. A couple ideas came to mind quickly and made his smile grow at the thought of it. Oh, he would enjoy this.

"Good. Tomorrow night. At the North Pole. North said he will have the Yeti's supply the ingredients we'll need." Jack turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah mate." Bunny waved him off. Jack quickly vanished down the tunnel leading out of the warren. "Now to go track down my recipe book." Bunny mumbled to himself as he walked into his den.

* * *

**********THE NEXT DAY***********

"Okay, On your marks, get set, GO!" Tooth yelled as she waved a flag between Jack and Bunny as the two stood in a runners crouch ready to head into the kitchen. "And remember you have one hour to prepare and serve your dish!" She shouted as the two dashed past her and the sounds of banging pots and the crash of pans commenced. It was agreed that the battling pair of guardians would both make their own dessert and the winner would be determined over who got the highest scores from the three judges.

"Oi! Watch where your going mate!" Bunny said as he tried his best to regain his balance carrying a rather giant bag of sugar. Jack barely seemed to notice he had almost sent the other guardian to the floor as he zipped about the room grabbing first chocolate bars then a large bag of sprinkles. His movements were a blur as he flew from one table to the next grabbing this and that and subtly zipping around Bunny's feet causing the other to trip and stumble.

Tooth, Sandy, and North each sat at a chair in the corner of the room and out of the way as they watched the two guardians cook.

"Look at how focused Jack is!" Tooth said as she watched Jack painstakingly measure out the amount of chocolate he would need for his dish. "Awh! His face all scrunched up in concentration is so cute!" She gushed.

"Yes, Even look at Bunny! I never seen the old man so worked up over something other then Easter" North's eyes widened as they fallowed Asters careful movement as he sifted the flower, baking powder, and salt together then set it aside to grease and flower a pan.

Sandy nodded in agreement then made an image of several desserts then a question mark.

"Yea, I wonder what they are both planning on making too." Tooth responded to Sandy's unasked question.

"I usually leave baking to Yeti's so I cannot guess at what these two are making." North watched as Jack suddenly zipped into the pantry and returned with a large bundle of banana's. He quickly began to tear off the peels and threw them over his shoulder. No one noticed that they landed behind a certain rabbit. Once the banana's were peeled Jack began to cut them in half and put little sticks through them all. In a sudden flash of light the banana's were all frozen and set aside.

Meanwhile, Bunny was busy whipping together vanilla, sugar, and butter until it was a nice fluffy texture then he turned to his recipe book to check on what the next ingredient was. Suddenly the was a gasp.

"Crickey! How on earth could I forget _that_ was an ingredient!" Bunny exclaimed. Curious, Tooth fluttered over to see what was wrong with her friend. Looking over his shoulder she seen what had the other so bothered.

"' Add the eggs one at a time, beating well with each addition.' Oh Bunny it's just a few egg's, they aren't even your eggs." She sighed. If Bunny's fur didn't cover his face then she would have seen the colour drain from it.

"They might not be my Googies but they look so similar... How can I break them?" He asked in shock.

"Aster, they are just eggs." Tooth tried to console him and patted his shoulder. He pulled back from her touch.

"What if they looked like your mini-tooth's? Could _you_ still break them open?" Bunny shot back as he bundled the eggs into his arms and nuzzled them.

"Are you calling a forfeit then?" Jack asked smugly as he placed his measured chocolate and oil into the microwave to heat up. His smirk showed that he figured that the other would react this way and was counting on Bunny choosing a recipe that included eggs. Bunny's eyes widened as he read this on the others face.

"You were hoping this would happen!" Jack shook his head and tsked at him.

"Now Bunny, How could Jack know you would pick a dessert with eggs in it." Tooth responded. Bunny kept his eyes on Jack and saw him wink when Tooth had her back to him. _THE BLOODY SHOW PONY PLANNED ON THIS! _He looked down at the eggs in his arms and felt dread pool in his stomach. He would NOT let this play out as Jack planned. There was only one thing he could do. He started breathing labourly as he walked over to his work station then closing his eyes and sending a silent apology to the egg he cracked one against the bowl wincing horribly when the egg cracked and the gooey yolk and egg whites plopped into the bowl. Feeling slightly faint but covering it up the best he could he turned to the now shocked Jack and Tooth.

"Take your best shot mate. I ain't losing this one!" Bunny challenged.

"Um, wow Bunny that was... uh... pretty dramatic." Tooth struggled to regain her composure. "Uh... 30 minutes left!" She said and buzzed back to her seat.

"Glad to see your taking this serious." Jack said as he returned to his work and took the chocolate out of the microwave wearing 3 pairs of oven mitts to both keep him from cooling off the melted chocolate and keep the melted chocolate from burning him.

"Course I am." Was Bunny's gruff response as he finished mixing up the batter and poured it into his pans. Once he had the pan filled he put it in the oven and set the timer. "I plan to win this."

Jack dipped his frozen bananas into the melted chocolate being sure to give it an even coat before dipping it in the nearby bowl of sprinkles. In Jack's peripheral vision he watched as Bunny stacked his dirty dishes into his arms and made his way to the sink. His heavy burden blocked his vision so he couldn't see his feet. Jack smiled to himself and counted. _Three, two, one. _

**CRASH!**

Bunny's foot came into contact with one of his discarded banana peels and sent him flying into the observing guardians. Only Sandy saw what was coming but Tooth and North did not notice the flashing warning sign above his head as he dived for cover.

While Tooth and North helped Bunny up, Jack zipped over to the oven and wincing to himself he opened the oven door and dropped his handful of ground hot pepper powder into the batter. His arm burned from the heat and he quickly withdrew his arm and flew back to his work. He pushed his sweater down over his arm. _No pain no gain I guess._ He smiled to himself as he put his dessert in the freezer.

* * *

*******25 mins later!******

"Time's up!" Tooth called after the hour glass on the table finally emptied. Both Jack and a slightly bruised Bunny put their desserts in front of the judges.

"Jack since you won the coin toss we will judge your dish first." North said.

"Sure. I've made frozen banana's dipped in chocolate." He placed the plate of frozen banana's in front of each judge and they were amused to find that each one was personalized. North's had red and green sprinkles stuck here and there and a large candy star stuck on the top making it look like a Christmas tree. Sandy's was covered in sparkling golden sprinkles and had many candy letter Z's around it making it appear to be sleeping. Tooth's Had been dipped in chocolate and left alone except for a few carefully moulded teeth made from sprinkles placed artistically around it.

"Wow! Jack these look amazing! But, oh all this sugar!" She sighed.

"Tooth. We talked of this." North warned.

"I know! I know. Just, please brush very, VERY well after!" She pleaded. Once North and Sandy nodded she took a bite. "Oh! Oh Jack! This is so good!" She praised as she took a second bite.

"Rimsky-korsakov! These are better then the yeti's cookies!" North agreed.

Sandy bit into his and suddenly his eyes widened in appreciation and a large thumbs up appeared over his head.

Bunny was shocked, _The Frostbite could cook?_ Curious he took a bite of one of the plainer left over banana's. "Whatta yah know kid. These are pretty good. No where near so good as _my_ dessert but still pretty good."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Jack responded smugly.

North finished his and wiped his mouth. "Very good Jack! Now is Bunny's turn."

"Fasten your taste buds! If you think those were good wait til you try my Lamington bars. They are an Aussie speciality!" Bunny said with pride as he placed a bar in front of each guardian.

"Ohh! I've heard of these!" Tooth said as she looked at the coconut covered bar. "I always wondered what they tasted like!" Excited Tooth popped the whole bar into her mouth and chewed. "Yum..." She said between chews. Bunny puffed up feeling he had this in the bag."This is so- GAK!" Suddenly her checks puffed up and her face turned red. Frantically Tooth ran to the sink and spit out the bar and began choking. "WATER!" Then began to drink from the tap. Bunny was shocked and speechless by this display.

North raised an eyebrow and carefully took a bite. "Is not bad what is fuss abou-!" North spat his out as well and began to drink the glass of milk he had greedily.

Sandy who had taken a bite when Tooth had jumped around with an image of a fire above his head as he chased an elf for a glass of eggnog.

Bunny stood flabbergasted in the chaos. "What's wrong? Those are a classic Australian dish! I don't understand!" Tooth finished drinking the water and looked slightly concerned.

"I'm sorry Bunny that was horrible. My vote goes to Jack." She looked over at the pleased winter sprite. "Jack do you have more of those frozen banana's that you made? I need to cool my mouth off."

"Of course." Jack said as he fetched another for her, North and Sandy.

"I agree with Tooth. My vote is for Jack too." North gasped as he bit down on his snack to cool his burning mouth.

Sandy nodded and made a snowflake with fireworks as he ate. The message was clear._ Jack wins._

"Hear that Bunny?" Jack grinned widely. "I win. You know what that means." Jack cackled. "FORFEIT TIME!"

* * *

****** LATER! ******

"DAMN YOU FROST!" Bunny yelled as he ran as fast as he could with Jamie's dog hot on his heels.

"I told you to try not to wake her!" Jack laughed from his perch on a tree top as he held onto Jamie who also was laughing at the sight below.

* * *

**For those who are wondering Jacks dare was for Bunny to steal one of Jamie's dog's (Abby) toys from her while she napped out in the yard. He never said he wouldn't be watching... _With a blow-horn. *Evil smirk. * _**

**Also, no this is not Jacks complete revenge for the Drag incident. He has plans in mind don't you worry! **

**So guys this chapter which used to be in my other story has been moved to this story instead as it will have more to do with Jacks overall plan to get revenge on Bunny. Now as such I have posted my answers to reviews of Chapter 5 of Jack Vs. Bunny: Let the games begin! Here. **

Qwerty124** : HAHA Oh yes he did indeed JUST SAY THAT! HAHA **

nightmre13** : Trust me I intend to continue this story. It's too fun to stop writing! :) Also I'm glad your dog didn't hurt you to badly. :P**

TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness** : Maybe that was his plan ;) Or not! :P Guess you'll never know. Drat those evil, evil heels. Now you will forever be guessing! MUHAHA! I literally have no control over this story. I just see it playing out in my head and can only sit back and type what I see. Thank you for your compliment! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story!**

RizReviewer** : MUHAHA May Jack in drag haunt you forever! Evil music***

ieatlorriesforbreakfast** : I'm glad you enjoyed this. And I hope it make school a little more fun! Also don't feel bad. I think people think I'm crazy on a daily basis. I just roll with it at this point.**

thunder angel13** : Glad to provide you with your cross dress Jack mental image. Now enjoy it you sicko! HAHA jking! :)**

SugarSweetObsessed** : NO! Don't be mad at me sugar! I'm sorry it just happened! Haha. I hope Pitch didn't torture you too badly! Wow. I'm 9 years older then you... My gosh I'm old! . Oh NOES! **

Skies of Wind** : I will keep your idea in mind and see if I can work it in anywhere. :)**

The Blue Snow Bunny** : I hope you followed I wouldn't want you missing out on all the craziness! :) OH LOOK YOU AGAIN! Lol Soo glad you found this funny. Haha In all honestly as I wrote that part I burst into hysteric's as I typed so I'm glad it still came up well.**

Silverheartlugia2000** : In a future chapter I will try my best to meet your igloo needs! *Salutes. I Hope you enjoy this story! :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I am sorry for the long A/N! **

_**P.S: Did anyone else feel bad for Bunny when he had to break the egg? Also Jack's face all scrunched up from concentration is the cutest! Eek!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Life

**Sorry for the delay guys life has been crazy for me right now, I had to move suddenly due to room mate issues and I'm currently living with family until I can stay at my new apartment So I didn't have time to write this up. Please forgive me. Due to a little error some of you got a sneak peek at this story when I posted the last chapter, lol again sorry, But it was only the intro so I don't mind! Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was a lot of fun to write. **

**Katniss72500: HAHA. He's a devious little bugger. He had the whole thing worked out right before he asked Bunny. It always helps to plan ahead. And to have a blow horn handy to wake sleepy doggies. tee hee. **

**Dude: Poor eggs! I think Bunny's heart might have broke a little. He needs a kiss better.**

**SugarSweetObsessed: HAha I sent you emotions on a roller coaster ride did I! lol Glad you found this story easily though. I did wonder why I didn't hear from you though... hahah.**

**I don't know why people think Jack can't cook. He cook lots of stuff. Sushi, ice cream, anything without heat. lol His poor armed got burned just from reaching in he oven. :( **

**Pitch getting nightmare is so ironic! I love it! XD haha. Pfft not _That_ old she says geez thanks hold on I break out my walker and tell kids to get off my yard. We did get hit by that snow storm. I think Bunny made Jack mad! lol Although I did enjoy the snow, went sliding and everything. *Yeah I totally act my age* Shhh! haha. I sat down on my disk slide and held onto my sisters dogs leashes and told them to run down the street. Great fun... til I hit that snow bank... Oh well the neighbours thought I was hilarious! *I have no shame!* **

**nightmre13: I'm glad you enjoyed Bunny's forfeit. I thought I was pretty good. :) How could you laugh at Bunny's pain! Even if it is hilarious! lol**

**Disclaimer: I was packing up all my stuff and seen Rise of the guardians Rights. written on a piece of paper. I was so happy I began to jump up and down... then slipped and fell. In my semi-conscious state I heard whispering. "We can't let her have this! Just imagine the trouble she could cause." Through blurred eyes I made out various shapes in different colours, blue, red, gray, purple, yellow... Then I heard a voice say "I think she's waking up. Knock he out-" But I missed the rest of the sentence because next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. Must have all been a dream... **

**So no I do not own the rights to ROTG or any of the games mentioned in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Life:**

"Hey guys!" Tooth said as she blew into the room where the other four guardians were already seated. "I got a great idea!"

"Well come on Shelia, tell us what your idea is we 'aven't got all day." Bunny said as he absent-mindedly painted one of his eggs.

"Well, I was just thinking. You and Jack looked like you guys were having so much fun playing your games with each other-" Tooth began but was interrupted by Bunny.

"Fun?" Sandy shushed him and waved for Tooth to continue.

"I thought it might be fun for all of us to play a game." Tooth finished with a smile. Jack jumped down from his rafter he was lounging on and leaned against his staff.

"Are you sure your ready to play with us?" Jack questioned. "I mean, and don't get me wrong, I just don't know if you would be able to handle the forfeit of losing a game." Tooth puffed up her wings at the others tone.

"I'll have you know I'm just as capable of handling a loss as well as you or Bunnymund." The mini-tooth's all flew into Jack's face chirping that they didn't like the others tone either. Jack merely waved them back and then flashed a grin. (Effectively sending the mini-tooth's into a swoon and out of his face).

"How about you guy's?" Jack asked turning to North and Sandy. "You up for a challenge?" Sandy simply nodded eagerly and clapped his hands. North let out a booming laugh.

"Ha! Challenge? As if you are any match for me? Need I remind you _Whom_ exactly built these games? Is too easy." North waved off the challenge and looked very confident.

"Good, then who ever wins gets to decide the forfeit for the four other losers. Sound fair?" Jack asked.

"Oh this should be fun!" Tooth cheered delightedly.

"As long as a certain someone plays fair." Bunny said with a warning look at a certain winter sprite.

"Hey, I always play fair!" Jack said looking wounded. All four guardians gave him a dead-pan look. "Okay I _usually_ play fair... most of the time..." They all continued to stare. "Okay! Al-right. I'll be good." Jack pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Bunny muttered to no one as they all filed out of the room to go pick a game. Jack stuck out his tongue at Bunnymunds back. "If you want to keep that I'd recommend keeping it in your mouth." Bunny said from the hallway.

"How did he see that?" Jack asked Tooth who just shrugged. "I didn't know kangaroo's had eyes in the back of their heads."

"I HEARD THAT!" Bunny called. Jack winked at Tooth and ran after Bunny. Tooth left with North and nodded her head at the pair ahead arguing animatedly and tossing in a playful shove here and there.

"It's hard to believe that a few weeks ago Bunny would have had Jack's head for a comment like that." Tooth commented.

"Yes! They act like brothers now. Always together talking about this and that. Jack even spent the whole day at the warren yesterday painting eggs!" North smiled.

"Bunny let him touch his eggs!" Tooth said in shock.**(Sorry, did that line sound dirt to anyone else lol)**

North simply nodded.

"Hey! Tooth! North! Hurry up!" Jack called. Tooth and North shared a laugh then moved faster to catch up with the others.

* * *

"So, What game should I win at today." Jack said as he scanned the shelves.

"Don't be so cocky there, Remember WHO won at _Sorry_ Jacklyn." Bunny teased as he leaned against the wall.

"Both of you are wrong. If I was playing game it would have been no contest!" North boomed. "How about _Potion making_?" North asked.

"No way! You have too big of an advantage with that one." Tooth said as she fluttered above everyone looking at the games on the higher shelves. "It's a magic game and Russian! How about this one?" Tooth held up a game called _Sweet Teeth._

"Do you even know how to play that game? Or did you only pick it for it's name?" Jack laughed. Tooth blushed then pouted.

"It looks cute." She tried. The other four guardians made their arms into X's. **NO WAY!** "Fine." Tooth sighed then put the game back.

"Sandy you've been quiet do you have any idea's?" Jack asked turning to the guardian of dreams. Sandy looked thoughtful for a moment then a light bulb of sand went on above his head and he flew to the shelves and held up a game for everyone to see.

"_Life?_" Jack said. "Sure, why not."

"Sounds simple enough." Bunny commented. Tooth and North nodded their heads in approval.

"Good job old friend." North slapped Sandy on the back and showed everyone to a table with enough room for everyone to play.

"Okay first thing we do is pick your car colours. I want pink!" Tooth said as she grabbed the pink car.

"Don't think anyone will fight you for that one Tooth. I'll have the blue one." Jack said.

"Green for me mates." Bunny took his piece.

"Red!" North boomed.

Sandy took the yellow car.

"What are all these little men for?" North asked.

"You made the game you should know." Jack laughed but answered anyway. "That's your character you put on in your car."

"I don't see any rabbit men." Bunny grumbled.

"Guess North never thought to make a Pooka piece. Just take a blue man and put it in your car already." Jack tossed a little man at Bunny and a pink girl to Tooth. North put a little man in his car.

"Look at little man drive car. WHOOSH! So fast like sleigh!" He said as he pushed the little car around the table. Jack laughed at him.

"Leave it to the guardian of wonder to have fun with a little plastic car." Jack went to give Sandy a piece but he just shock his head and then made a little Sandman to fit in his car. "Wow! Way cool Sandy!" Jack said.

"Awh! He's so cute!" Tooth gushed.

Everyone spun the dial to pick who went first. The order was Sandy, Bunny, North, Tooth, then Jack.

"Why is there two starts?" Tooth asked.

"One is it you want to start by going to college or just start with a career. With college you can get higher paying jobs but you have a $40,000 debt to pay off." Jack explained.

Sandy choose to go to college. He spun the wheel. 5, Cram for exams lose next turn. Sandy crossed his arms. North laughed. "First move and you already lose a turn!" They all shared a laugh then it was Bunny's turn.

"I choose college! Bit of education pays off in the end." He spun the wheel. "6. Spring break in Florida! Pay $5000. Sounds like fun! Florida is nice this time of year!"

"Mind if I come? I have always wanted to freeze over Disneyland!" Jack laughed. "North's turn."

"I never went to college. I think I'll just start off working. Where is card for treasure hunter? Or wizard?" North asked.

"Sorry North you don't get to pick your career you got to pick a card randomly from a pile." Jack said handing him a pile of cards.

"Randomly pick a career? That's not very realistic. What about my hopes and dreams?" North asked.

"It's a game mate, pick a card!" Bunny said impatiently. North glared but picked a card.

"Police officer! I am guardian of the people!" North laughed. "Base salary $40,000, collect speeding fines when 10 is spun. I'm watching you all!" North said as he held his card. Then he spun the wheel. 10.

"Who do you pay the fines to when you spin 10?" Tooth asked slyly.

"Myself! Here you go me. Thank you me! There is done. Now 10... Volunteer at soup kitchen. Collect one life tile. Ha! I am nice guy even in game!" North laughed.

"My turn! College! 7. Honour roll! Ha! I knew I was smart!" Tooth beamed as she collected her life tile.

"Yes your so smart. Getting the honour roll in a board game." Bunny said sarcastically but with a wink to Jack.

"Cram it spring break boy!" Tooth stuck out her tongue. "Jack's turn."

"I'll go with career, school sounds boring." Jack picked a card "Entertainer? Oh well the pay is nice! $50,000!" Then Jack spun the spinner. "8... Snowboarding accident?! Me! I'd never get in a snowboarding accident! I can do it in my sleep! Pay $5000? This gets worse and worse!" Jack groaned.

Sandy spun 8. And began moving his pieces. "Wait Sandy it says stop there you need to pick a career."

"Wow, that was fast." Bunny joked. Sandy looked at the cards then randomly pick one. Accountant. "Base salary $70,000. Not bad Sandman!" Jack said as he lightly tapped Sandy's shoulder. Sandy smirked at him then spun the spinner. "Elope! Move to get married! MIM that was some fast work Sandy! When do we get to meet the lucky lady?" Sandy blushed then laughed as he moved his piece to the get married spot and Jack put a little pink girl next to the mini Sandman, who to everyones amusement, put his miniature arm around her.

"Awh! So cute!" Tooth clasped her hands together and stared adoringly at the little car.

"There's the Sandman's charm no wonder you got her so fast." Jack and everyone else laughed. "Go Bunny!"

And so the game progressed. Bunny's career turned out to be a Veterinarian, to which Jack jokingly asked if Bunny got sick if he'd go to a doctor or just treat himself. North moved ahead and got married commenting that he now had the Mrs. Claus that all the stories about him made such a fuss over. Tooth became a teacher and loved that in the game she still got to help children. And then it was Jack's turn. "4,5,6...Stop get married." Jack put a pink piece next to his blue piece.

"I think you got it wrong there Jack." He switched Jack's blue piece for a pink piece. "There that's better Jacklyn." Bunny teased.

"You're just upset cause I managed to look good in drag!" Jack put his piece back into place. "Did you think I looked hot Bunny?" Jack said seductively. Bunny blushed then glared at the other.

"You wish! Yah bloody show pony. I'll admit you did look good... Right when your face kissed the floor!" Bunny shot back still somewhat flustered.

"You're so cute when you play hard to get!" Jack laughed, Bunny's hand itched toward his boomerangs but Sandy distracted everyone then continued the game.

* * *

The game passed smoothly until North landed on a spot that said Baby girl. "Awh a Baby girl! How cute." Then his turn came around again, "Twins! Yip-pa!" And he kissed both pieces and put them in the car. "I'm running out of room." He commented. A few turned later. "Twins again!"

"MIM North slow down!" Bunny joked. "Maybe they are all elves."

"Where do I even put all these babies! Phil hold Joseph for me! North gave the yeti a blue piece.

"North have you been naming them?" Jack asked.

"Of course! They are my children! This is little Samuel, and here is baby Elizabeth, Timothy but he likes the name Tim, Nicole, and Samuel II." North said pointing to each piece. Jack leaned to Tooth.

"I think North is losing it." Jack whispered.

"Well... there was a toy crisis last night that kept him up most of the night. He may be over tired." Tooth whispered back. North started rocking one of his 'babies' in his arms.

"Tooth I think North might need to call it quits. Look at him." North yawned as he rocked and almost fell out of the chair. "We have been playing a while. I think we should let him off with a forfeit. Why don't you and Sandy take him to bed?" Jack suggested.

Tooth nodded then turned to Bunny and Sandy who both nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay North time for bed." Tooth said cheerfully as she flew over to the large, sleepy, and currently loopy Russian.

"But what about my babies? Mrs. Claus can't watch them all!" He said although he allowed Tooth to stand him up and lead him out with Sandy fallowing behind.

"Oh, Bunny and Jack will keep an eye out for them!" Tooth said. "Right guys."

"I ain't babysitting a bunch of plastic- Ouch!" Bunny was cut of by Jack stepping on his paws.

"Of course we will Tooth. I love the little plastic darlings! Right Bunny?" Jack glared at the other.

"Fine. Sweet dreams." Bunny sighed. Tooth and Sandy waved as they left the room. "Well what now? They all quit should we hold them to the deal?"

Jack stared at the door. "No, I wasn't going to actually hold them to the deal. Look at them they are all worn out from working all the time. I was just glad they could play for a while."

"Well that's pretty sporting of you frostbite." Bunny said slightly shocked. "Well then, I best be off to the warren if we're done here." Bunny turned to open a hole.

"Not so fast cottontail." Jack said suddenly appearing in front of Bunny with his hood flicked up and arms crossed. "I said I'd let them off the hook... not you."

"Come on Jack this game would be to hard to finish with just the two of us." Bunny sighed trying hard not to be intimidated by the sinister look the other gave him. Nope not bothered at all... Okay maybe a bit.

"Fine. We can settle this quickly, whoever spins the highest wins." Jack waved to the spinner.

"Fine." Bunny walked over to the spinner and gave in a flick. "8,9...10..." Suddenly there was a little gust of wind clicking the spinner back to 1. "Hey!" Bunny said as he looked around trying to find out where the wind came from.

"Awh too bad, my turn." Jack flicked the wheel and it stopped at 3. "Well look I win. You know what that means..."

* * *

"No way! I am not doing that!" Bunny said as he backed away from Jack.

"Too bad Bunny, a dare is a dare. Can't wait to see you at the next meeting. Better practice."

"But! There was something fishy about that spinner!" Bunny tried. Jack just tsked then went to fly out the window. "See you tomorrow! I am _really _looking forward to tomorrow's meeting!" Jack called as he flew out the window.

"Crickey. They are never going to let me live this down." Bunny muttered as he opened a hole to the warren.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! WHAT IS JACK'S DARE?! Guess you'll have to wait until next time to know hahah. Sorry for the evil-ness guys. But I felt a little mischievous haha. 500 cookies to anyone who can guess what Jack's dare is! **

**Did anyone else notice North was acting weird before? Poor man was tired. I get pretty out of it when I'm tired I can be talking to someone and suddenly be like "Get out of here butterfly!" lol My friends know when I start talking gibberish it's time to put me to bed lol! Does anyone else get like that?**

**Review**** and I might put up the next chapter faster... HINT HINT! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Chrissyxo91**


	3. Chapter 3: Forfiet!

**Here you guys go. The next and final chapter to this story! Enjoy!**

**silverheartlugia2000: Lol Loopy North was fun to write. I know! I yell the most random thing's when I'm tired and think they make sense... its a little sad but makes for good entertainment to me friends and family, or so I'm told. :)**

**nightmre13****: Yeah thing's will look up soon and I'm just happy to have myself and my pets out of that situation. :) Sorry no JackRabbit in this story. I don't really object to the pairing but it just didn't need to be in this story. I hope your not too disappointed with the ending. Though if you squint then I suppose you might see something or the beginnings of something. :P**

**TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: Wait no longer here's the next chapter! lol I think I threw everyone for a loop with my last chapter. Sorry no pairings in this story just friendship and humor. But who know what might happen between these to next. Maybe something will happen in my next story. Who's to say?**

** .craze: Here you go the answer to your question is right below this I hope it's to your enjoyment. :)**

**Dude: strangest thing my room had this weird sand all over the floor... hmmm.. lol oh well. No need to beat anyone up I'm moved out and soon going to be living with some pretty awesome people so it's all good. Hope your enjoying/enjoyed this story!**

**thunder angel13: Don't fret dear fan/follower. Your waiting is over here is the next chapter I do hope it's to your enjoyment. :) ;)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me. I think if I owned Rise of the Guardians I would be to busy making the next movie and tv show etc to be writing this silly little thing here. Plus sadly I know I am not that awesome. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Forfeit:**

"So Jack, who won the game after? You or Bunny?" Tooth asked as she settled onto her chair around the table of the guardian's meeting table. Sandy nodded his head showing he was also curious of who had won the game.

"You have to ask? I did of course!" Jack said as he lounged on one of the rafters from the ceiling of the room. Jack smiled to himself in satisfaction. He hadn't expected the wind to help him out like it had. He guessed that the wind still felt guilty after what had happened when it tried to give him advice before. He had thanked the wind when he left the North pole last night and the wind had greeted him with enthusiasm at the prank that they got to pull over on Bunny. Even though the wind was old, no one knew when simple air currents formed a sentient mind, it was still a mischievous being. Like when the wind had blown up Marilyn Monroe's dress all of those years ago.

"So what did Bunny have to do as a forfeit?" Tooth asked effectively snapping Jack out of his musing. Jack swung down from the rafters and landed on the table with a light thump.

"His forfeit..." Jack began but was cut off by North slamming open the door to the meeting room.

"Sorry for lateness. Yeti's were showing me new toy prototype but the elves had played with it and thought it would run better with soap in the fuel tanks instead... Big mess... JACK!" North boomed as he grabbed the small boy off the table and swept him up in a big bear hug. "When did you get back to the pole? Yeti's did not tell me you where here!" Jack was turning blue...er... and tried to squeak out a reply.

"North, although I'm sure Jack is happy to see you I don't think he can breathe right now." Tooth pointed out. Startled the large Russian released the winter sprite and Jack flew a bit away from the man and gasped for breath. Once his breathing was, almost, back to normal he managed to gasp out a reply.

"I managed to sneak past the Yeti's," Old habits die hard... "I haven't been here that long though." Jack took in North's expression, clearly the man was slightly hurt that Jack still didn't feel welcome enough to just come in the front door. "Of course I meant to come see you but I thought you'd be busy so I decided to wait here until you showed up for the meeting." Jack said quickly not wanting to hurt the others feelings. North smiled suddenly.

"No need to 'sneak' past yeti's and you are free to come see me any-time busy or no." North said as he clapped the other on the back. Jack smiled up at the man liking the feeling of being wanted.

"So Jack, you were telling us about Bunny's forfeit?" Tooth asked.

"Oh right, Well Bunny's forfeit was..." Jack tried again but to sudden sound of music began.

**I ask everyone at this point to click this link: /watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE**

_'Yeah, yeah'_

"Is that?" Tooth began but was cut off by the door being slammed open. Bunny had burst into the room in time with the music. However, what took everyone off guard was that he was WEARING CLOTHES! He wore a black wife-beater tank top, white wrist watch, and... SWEET MAN IN THE MOON, ARE THOSE ANIMAL PRINT PANTS?! Tooth, Sandy, and North stared in both shock and horror as Bunny began to dance to the music. Jack meanwhile was in the corner of the room snapping pictures with a camera he borrowed had from Jamie. He made mental notes to thank his young believer for suggesting this dare as revenge for what Bunny had made him do. Sadly a lot of the pictures turned out blurry because he was unable to stop himself from shaking with laughter.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Lee-roy I got the glow_

Bunny jumped up on the table and stuck a martial arts pose.

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out

North, Tooth and Sandy could only stare blankly at the scene before them unable to fully process what was happening. Tooth's mini-fairies flew in through the window at this moment- most likely to report some tooth business- but stopped dead as they seen the scene before them. Jack quickly set his camera on the record setting and put it on a tripod then flew over to the others not wanting to miss this.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

"Wait, I think-" Tooth began.

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

"-I've heard this before-"

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to_

"Doesn't he-" Tooth tried to finish but was cut off by what happened next.

_show it, show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

Bunny Ripped off the animal print pants, underneath he wore... ANIMAL PRINT BANANA HAMMOCK!

Tooth quickly let out a squeak then flew to her mini-fairies and covered their eyes.

Sandy couldn't take it any more and fell back with silent laughter.

North was so shocked he fell back into his seat.

Jack meanwhile fell into a huge laughing fit. BEST DARE EVER! This made up for the whole drag incident and then some. 'Bunny will never live this down!' Jack thought to himself.

Bunny however had enough and quickly turned off the radio and gave Jack a glare which might have been intimidating... If he wasn't still wearing the banana hammock...

"There! Satisfied there Frostbite." Bunny dead-panned. Jack lost it and succumbed to a laughing fit.

"Oh! You have no idea how _satisfied_ I am right now Bunny. That was hands down the nest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Jack managed to gasp out that sentence then fell back into his laughter.

"Um, Bunny, would you mind covering up?" Tooth asked as she tried to hold back a chuckle while still covering the mini-tooth's eyes. Bunny suddenly became aware of his other watchers, even though he knew they were there, and jumped around the table putting it between him and the others. If it wasn't for his fur then they might have seen his blush but his embarrassment came through in his voice.

"Crickey, It's not like you can see an'thing. It's over my fur! A-and it's not like you guys ever complained about my normal appearance." Bunny mumbled as he took off the ridiculous clothes and put back on his boomerangs and egg-bomb belt that was his normal attire.

"I know, but SOMEHOW that... thing... shows more then my sweet-tooth's need to see." Tooth responded. Once Bunny was 'decent' again she release her mini-tooth's who gave a confused squeak and flew from the room. "Poor things will probably have nightmares." She commented offhandedly.

"Hey!" Bunny objected.

"Well... uh... I think Yeti's need me!" North said seeming still shocked and he quickly left the room.

"Yes, I should, uh, check on my sweet-tooth's too." Tooth said, though she choked back a laugh between words and tried- and failed- to keep from laughing as she zipped out of the room.

Sandy was still rolling around the floor in a silent laughing fit but Bunny decided to ignore the oldest of their number as he turned to Jack. Jack managed to- barely- control himself as he noticed the others gaze.

"Awh, don't be so mad Bunny. Now we're even." Jack said with a fake sweetness and leaned on his staff. "And I swear I won't show the pictures to _that_ many people."

"Well I'm glad that's that. Now we can finally-" Bunny stopped as Jack's words registered. "Wait! What pictures?" Bunny asked as his whole body froze. Jack smiled and hit the stop button on the camera that up until that moment was blinking with the 'recording' red light. Bunny's eye twitched.

"The video now, that's another matter." Jack smiled and tossed the camera from hand to hand. Bunny snapped.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" He roared as he launched across the room at the other. Jack merely twisted out of the way and began flying out of the room.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta _kiss me!_" He sang.

"OH YOU'LL KISS SOMETHING AL-RIGHT " Bunny took off after the other. "LIKE MY FIST WHEN I CATCH YOU!" The two took off and the sound of crashes, curses and arguing were heard throughout the North Pole.

Sandy managed to control his laughter as he heard the racket. He silently shook his head. _'Back to the beginning._' he thought to himself them flew out of the room to help North break things up before things got too out of hand. _Again. _

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**Well guys, That's it! I hope you all enjoyed this story. The moral of the story, Don't try to make a fool out of Jack Frost. He WILL get his revenge. Oh my god I can't get the mental picture of Bunny in the Banana Hammock out of my head. And yes he did indeed do the dance from the beginning of the song. HAHA! Sorry this chapter was so short but I honestly couldn't think of anything to add to it that wouldn't make it seem dragged out. I think my head broke when I wrote this. Bunny is a warrior and he couldn't risk losing his honour by not going through with the dare. However, that being said I'm not sure if he kept it by doing the dare either... oh well! :) Thank you guys for your support! **

**All I ask is for you all to review and let me know what you guys think of the story. Are you disappointed. Did you enjoy it? I know I went a little OOC but did I go to far? Please let me know! **

** Stay Frosty my friends! Jack frosty! ;) Oh the horrible puns!**

**Chrissyxo91**


End file.
